From WO2005/056250 a shaving apparatus is known. The shaving apparatus includes a razor cartridge having one or more razor blades, a housing, a flexible bladder, a handle having an interior cavity and an actuator. The housing includes an exterior surface that is adjacent the razor cartridge and includes one or more ports. The housing is attached to an open end of the flexible bladder such that the one or more ports are in fluid communication with the contents of the flexible bladder. The flexible bladder stores a flowable shaving aid material and is disposed within an interior cavity in the handle. The flexible bladder has a shape that is complementary to the shape of the interior cavity in the handle. The actuator is operable to collapse the flexible bladder, thereby forcing the flowable shaving aid material from the flexible bladder to the one or more ports. Once the flowable shaving aid material exits the ports, it is dispensed on the surface being shaved adjacent the razor cartridge.
A problem of the known shaving apparatus is that the assembly for dispensing fluid occupies a large volume in the shaving apparatus.